1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a slide rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rackable server system includes a rack and a plurality of servers slidably mounted to the rack with a plurality of slide rail assemblies. Each of the slide rail assemblies includes two mounting apparatus at opposite ends of the slide rail assembly for fixing the slide rail assembly to opposite supporting posts of the rack. However, each of the mounting apparatuses is designed for a kind of particular-sized supporting posts. Therefore, the slide rail assembly cannot be fixed to differently-sized supporting posts.